god_of_slaughterfandomcom-20200216-history
God Clan
God clan is an extremely intimidating force in this universe. Their fighting competence is said to be the strongest in this vast space. They are too invasive. They have always been working on expanding their territory. This clan has invaded many galaxies. That perfect clan, who called themselves Gods, had piles of acts of genocide in the big star areas. They had killed countless people. Locations Raging Flame Star Area The God Clan used to visit Raging Flame Star Area. They had even left their inheritance too. They had considered warriors of Raging Flame Star Area as pigs or sheep that they've been raising in pens. They had imparted them powers Upanishad just to make the creatures there stronger. However, it was the same reasoning as feeding the animals to fatten them. Once they had grown and their realms had reached a certain level, the God Clan would select excellent warriors and absorb their flesh and energy to benefits the God Clan's members. The gifts of the God Clan to Raging Flame Star Area were just to benefit themselves later. After Raging Flame Star Area had grown to a specific level, they would come to harvest and choose the top strong warriors for themselves. This could be seen in God Perishing Land. The wounded warriors of the God Clan stayed in the center of the stone steles with demonic flowers to absorb blood and energy to heal themselves and recover from their wounds. Grace Mainland The God Clan was one of ten strong clans in the Antiquity (Grace Mainland), the strongest one. The other nine clans had joined hands to expel this clan. At the same time, the most powerful branch of the Demon Clan – the Immortal Demon – was terminated. The other clans suffered big losses from which they couldn't have recovered even after ten thousand years.The God Clan was the so-called most perfect clan. Twelve Families Each great family of the God Clan was so powerful and intimidating. The heads of the twelve formidable families were at Third Sky of Incipient God Realm. Also, they had dozens of First Sky and Second Sky of Incipient God Realm experts as the pillars of the families. The total number of experts at Incipient God Realm of the God Clan was more than one hundred! They also had countless Original God Realm and Ethereal God Realm warriors. Together, they had created the prosperous glory prestige of God Star Area. Each family of the twelve great families controlled one to three different star areas. They had so many life stars and mineral stars. They transported countless kinds of bulk materials to God Star Area from the other areas daily to nurture the greatest monster, the God Clan of God Star Area. The God Clan had many vassals. The Dark Shadow Clan was just one of them. Patriarch God Lord - Brian Heavenly Kings - Easygoing Carefree Divine Martial Light God Clan consists of 12 Families: * Ascot Family * Bradley Family * Fernandez Family * Baramos Family * Charteris Family * Brakell Family * Austin Family The God Clan, the race that called themselves God, had tried everything for the well-being of their clan. To preserve their bloodline, they didn't hesitate to capture warriors and make them their meals to recover their wounded clansmen. History The God Clan was one of the ten antiquity clans, the strongest one.Whenever members of the other clans got their inheritance, they would also receive the secrets. Then, they would try to avoid mentioning this clan. This clan seemed to be the forbidden word, which could tremble the other hotshots of the alien tribes.According to the legends from different clans, the first clan that ever existed on the Grace Mainland was the God Clan. They seemed to be the favored kind of the Almighty in heaven. From the day they were born, they were destined to be the lord of this place with endless powers.During a very long period, the God Clan was the real leader of the other tribes. It was the leader who ruled the ten tribes, controlling the entire continent.But all that changed one day when the other nine tribes united and banished the God Clan, this powerful clan. Thus, the strongest clan of this epoch disappeared.Many other clans told the legend of this clan. They told the tale that when the nine tribes joined hands and dealt with the God Clan, this clan had run away, leaving the Grace Mainland, going to the universe. They had never appeared in the Grace Mainland ever since.The nine clans had pushed this clan away from the Grace Mainland, but no tribe dared to say they had the triumph over this clan. Life Seed The God Clan was like a malignant tumor, crazily invading big star areas. The experts of the star area, which this clan had laid its eyes on, had only two options: die or become their hounds to serve the great twelve families in invading the new star area. That was how they could survive. God Clan had laid their eyes on the entire universe. Rumors said that half the star areas in this universe were invaded. The God Clan had a unique method called "the seed" when they planned to invade a remote but valuable life star. After the members of the God Clan died, they could refine their souls through a blood sacrifice and be reborn as a life seed. This kind of life seed could travel through the galaxies faster than the fastest battleships. One life seed could move like a meteor in outer space. Once it fell on a life star in a remote, far-away galaxy, it could gather earth and heaven energy to grow slowly into a clansman of the God Clan. The life seeds would grow fast in those extrasolar life stars and they would invade the place. If the life star had strong native dwellers, the God warriors would connect to their families and ask them to send more experts. Using this method, the twelve great families of the God Clan in God Star Area had forcefully invaded many life stars away from God Star Area. Shi Yan finally knew why Grace Mainland had God Clan. He could confirm that the God Clan members in Grace Mainland that year were the life seeds that had moved through many space barriers to land and grow there.However, in the end, the other nine clans of Grace Mainland had expelled them which ended their invasion. After the Ancient Time and Antiquity Time, the God warriors descended the life star and escaped from there. They knew that Grace Mainland wasn't worth sending more troops to invade because its energy was about to run out soon. It wasn't worth their second invasion and travel of thousands of miles away for a dying planet. Items * Book of God See Also * Ancient God Continent * Crystal Eaters * Border Breaking Mine Category:Clan Category:God Clan Category:Ancient God Continent Category:Enemies